


Tension

by SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons



Series: Clone Colony AU [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bly and Hunter Don't Get Along That Well, Clone Offspring, Hunter Is A Flirt, M/M, Past Male Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, They Need A Get-Along Shirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons/pseuds/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons
Summary: Star Wars: the Clone Wars belongs to Disney, sadly. I only own the clones' babies.***On a welfare check with Sergeant Hunter of Clone Force 99, Commander Bly realizes that he needs to learn to let go and relax. And let out some sexual tension.***My Writing Blog





	Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has to be reworked to the new storyline, but I'll still leave it up.

Bly huffed quietly. He hated having to give up leave for missions, but this one in particular was requested by General Kenobi. He looked up when a very unexpected visitor joined him on the transport. 

Sergeant Hunter from Clone Force 99 sat down beside Aayla Secura’s clone commander. He smiled to himself, fixing his hair in the screen of his Galaxy S8. He adjusted his lensless nerd glasses and yawned. 

“Sergeant Hunter?” the pilot called, “ready to go?” 

“Yeah, go ahead, Hawk,” Hunter waved at the pilot, “drop us off at the Brent Mountain Clone Colony.”

“Aye, sir,” the pilot started the engines.

“So… you’re one of those bad batchers,” Bly stated, eyeing the trooper nervously.

“And you’re one fine ass commander?” Hunter looked at Bly with a menacing glare, “you don’t think I know who you are, do you?” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you did,” the brunette said in a smart ass tone, “everyone knows General Secura’s-”

“Bitch-clone,” Hunter smirked, his gaze softening, “I’ve heard rumors about your ‘magical’ abilities to blow shinies off, Commander. I’d like to see you try and swing your dick around, fuckin’ normie.” 

“Boys, cut it out back there,” the pilot warned, “I will turn this ship around.”

“Sorry, Hawk, just a commander coming in on my welfare check mission thinkin’ he’s the baddest soldier the Republic’s got.”

“Just keep it down,” Hawk said, turning back to his control screens.

***

A very tense ride and a shock at the hotel was enough to put Bly in an even worse mood. Apparently someone mixed up the reservations, and he and Hunter were placed in a single bed room. Hunter kicked off his boots and flopped down in the bed, and Bly rolled his eyes. 

“I’m taking a nap, okay? Go explore or something. Visit the restaurant. Get something to eat,” Hunter mumbled into the pillows. 

“Yeah, and I can poison your caf,” Bly muttered underneath his breath, walking out of the hotel room and onto the street.

He strode down Brakeford Lane, still getting used to his blue jeans and flannel. It was a warm spring day in Brent Mountain. He found the clan’s restaurant, and he walked inside. 

The hustle and bustle of the Fett Café threw Bly off. He could see EXTREMELY feminine clones waiting tables. He recognized Rex immediately, despite the former Captain’s long blonde hair pulled into a mom braid and the happy toddler Andromeda holding onto Rex’s apron.

“Captain?” Bly said in disbelief. 

“Bly? Oh, what a surprise. Have a seat,” Rex motioned to an empty table, “I’ll be with you in a second.”

“Sure,” Bly sat down at the empty table, taking a look around. 

Children clung to the legs of the clones waiting tables, and Bly could see clones in the kitchen. He realized Cody was working the register, the commander’s eye scars a signature tell.

“So, Bly, what can I do you for?” Rex sat down across from Bly.

“What the hell is going on here?” Bly asked, shocked, “you’re one of those mommy clone femboys or is she not yours?”

“Oh, she’s mine,” Rex hoisted Andromeda onto his lap, “is Hunter here with you?”

“He’s back at the hotel,” the brunette commander replied, “you were one of the first ones in the 501st to get pregnant?” 

“Yes, I was pregnant during Umbara. I’m so glad you and Hunter made it. We’ll have the couch ready for you two. How’s our Jedi?”

“They’re fine, they’re all fine. How about you?” Bly kept the conversation on Rex.

The blonde sighed, “I’m so happy, so thankful. I’m a mother, I have a wonderful boyfriend, and I have a perfect home. A great job. The tips are great. Yesterday we all brought home $568 in tips!” 

“Damn, Bly, if I had known you were here, I wouldn’t’ve taken that nap,” Hunter sat down at the table. He looked at Rex, “hello, beautiful. You look better than ever. Is that a little botox underneath your eyes or have you aged backwards?”

“Stop your flattery, Hunter,” Rex laughed, “you know Cody isn’t interested in sharing.”

“Well, the last time I was here, Echo was moaning all night,” Hunter chuckled softly, and then he turned his attention to Andromeda, “hi, Princess Andromeda. How are you today?”

“I’m okay,” she smiled up at him, “Uncle Hunter, are you coming for a sleepover?”

“Of course. I love sleeping over with you, little bird,” Hunter brushed her cheek with his fingertips, “and Uncle Bly here can join us. You and me and your cousins can make hot chocolate and pancakes and play in the grass.”

“So, you’ll be coming by later?” Rex cocked his head. 

“Yah, I guess,” Hunter put his hands behind his head, “get the couch warm, homewreckin’ Hunter’s come to town.”


End file.
